Una mala idea
by Peachilein
Summary: El abuelo y Sôta aprendieron que una mala idea podía provocar un desastre. No volverían a hacer cosas tontas sin pensar, pero sobre todo, nunca más asustarían a un hombre mitad bestia con súper poderes, cuando estuviera viendo una película de terror junto a una gritona chica de la época actual, pues podrían morir en el intento.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% mía y sacada de mi entera e ilimitada imaginación.

_**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**_

_El abuelo y Sôta aprendieron que una mala idea podía provocar un desastre. No volverían a hacer cosas tontas sin pensar, pero sobre todo, nunca más asustarían a un hombre mitad bestia con súper poderes, cuando estuviera viendo una película de terror junto a una gritona chica de la época actual, pues podrían morir en el intento. _

**Una mala idea**

Los fuertes latidos de sus corazones acelerados retumbaron en sus oídos. Un gemido resonó en medio del silencio de la estancia, seguido de un pequeño gruñido. Las respiraciones se volvieron un poco más audibles, y la presente resequedad en sus gargantas los obligó a tragar pesadamente saliva. La piel de la azabache se erizó y sus manos temblaron, buscando el contacto de su acompañante. No estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

—_Tranquila, Kagome, ¿qué tanto daño puede hacer? —Siseó el oji-dorado, sonriendo ladinamente._

Sí, eso le había dicho él antes de comenzar todo y ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias. ¡Qué tonta fue al hacerle caso! Afortunadamente, no había nadie en casa, por lo que nadie los vería esa noche.

—Kagome… y-yo… —balbuceó InuYasha, acercándose más a ella. No había querido demostrar su debilidad ante la muchacha, ¡pero esto era demasiado! Podía sentir el sudor recorrer su frente.

—Lo sé… s-sólo un poco más —dijo ella en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos ocasionalmente, pero resistiendo. La cosa se estaba poniendo muy interesante como para perder el hilo ahora.

—Maldición, ¡va a reventar!

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se tensaron en extremo. Sus músculos estaban ligeramente agarrotados por la rígida postura que habían adquirido hace ya varios minutos atrás, pero ninguno se había atrevido a separarse del otro. Cada segundo era importante, cada segundo era de alta tensión en espera de lo inimaginable…

Dos silenciosos espectadores presenciaron la peculiar escena desde las penumbras al otro lado de la estancia. Estaban listos y preparados para entrar en acción. Habían esperado por este momento toda la noche (o al menos parte de ella) y, finalmente, había llegado la hora. Se hicieron una pequeña señal; el mayor enrolló una vieja revista en su mano, tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces, la usó a modo de megáfono…

—Me comeré sus cereeebroooos.

—¡AAAAHHHHHH, UN ZOMBIIIIIII!

—¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió del gran Colmillo de Acero, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de InuYasha quien, inmediatamente, se encargó de exterminar cualquier amenaza que los hubiera estado asechando. Tras su infalible movimiento, se colocó en posición de ataque, resguardando a Kagome detrás de su espalda. Fue toda una sorpresa darse cuenta que no existía ningún peligro, salvo…

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Pero si son…

Con gran confusión, InuYasha y Kagome observaron a los dos alborotadores, los cuales estaban con las mandíbulas caídas y cuerpos temblorosos debido a la inesperada reacción. En realidad, no se trataba de una invasión zombi mutante como inicialmente habían pensado. La azabache tardó un poco en reactivar su conmocionado cerebro y asimilar todo lo sucedido, pero al percatarse de la destrucción causada por el híbrido, su ira se desató, principalmente, sobre él.

Pobre amigo orejas de perro, él siempre tenía las de perder con Kagome, y toda la culpa la tenía su gran y desmedida fuerza. De acuerdo, tal vez, ellos habían tenido gran parte de la culpa al provocarlo en primer lugar. Al parecer, él había estado tan concentrado, que no reparó en su presencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiese estado mejor que los descubrieran antes del desastre.

—Te dije que no los asustáramos —musitó Sôta, compadeciendo a su amigo, además de sentirse afortunado de no haber cruzado al otro mundo—. Tú y tus malas ideas nos matarán algún día.

—Sí, bueno, tenía un poco de curiosidad. Sólo quería comprobar los nervios de acero de InuYasha —confesó el abuelo, haciéndose el inocente—. De cualquier forma, esos dos _tórtolos_ estaban demasiado cerca.

—¿Sí? Pues explícaselo a mamá cuando regrese mañana temprano de su viaje y vea todo este desastre. ¡Nos matará!

El hecho de que nadie saliera herido de semejante ataque sorpresivo era un punto a su favor. ¿Quién se podría imaginar que una inocente e inofensiva broma pudiera terminar en tragedia? Ellos, desde luego que no. Salvo el desorden de la casa y la enorme grieta que la partía en dos, estaban seguros que la señora Higurashi no lo notaría. Quizás, podrían ordenar un poco antes de su regreso.

—Hola, familia, ¡he vuel… to!

—M-mamá…

De acuerdo, posiblemente, ya no tendrían el tiempo suficiente ni siquiera para hacer alguna decoración disimulada, pues la madre de familia había vuelto antes a casa. El silencio inicial y el rostro sereno de la mujer, mantuvo expectantes a los cuatro presentes. Temerosos, esperaron por el grito, pero muy contrario a lo esperado la vieron sonreír brillantemente, cosa que, ciertamente, los asustó mucho más.

—Qué bueno que acepté estos utensilios de mi amiga la ferretera —dijo animada, sacando algunos objetos de una caja que habían traída a la puerta de su casa—. Saluden a sus nuevos amigos, la señora escoba, al señor martillo y los pequeños clavos.

Definitivamente, el abuelo y Sôta habían aprendido una gran y valiosa lección ese día (aunque dos inocentes personajes terminaran involucrados). No volverían a hacer cosas tontas sin pensar, pero sobre todo, nunca más asustarían a un hombre mitad bestia con súper poderes, cuando estuviera viendo una película de terror junto a una gritona chica de la época actual, pues podrían morir en el intento. ¡Por un pelo y no la contaban!

Las malas ideas conllevaban a sus consecuencias y, en este caso, partirse la espalda reconstruyendo la casa, era la clara prueba de ello. ¡Qué bueno que contaban con un amigo súper fuerte para que los ayudara! Pero, ¿también sería bueno arreglando cosas?

El niño y el anciano intercambiaron, por reiterada vez, sus miradas de manera cómplice. Nada perdían con probarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién decía que todas las ideas eran malas? Con suerte, InuYasha lograría un arreglo de albañil de tercera mano, pero ése era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a correr con tal de no asumir su responsabilidad por esta ocasión.

Si tan sólo supieran cuan mala era la idea de dejar una construcción en manos de alguien, quien no sabía controlar su propia fuerza…

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Feliz día del… escudo nacional (?). Bueno, eso dice mi calendario hoy xD. No sé si en sus países se celebre el día de las brujas y eso, pero les deseo un feliz día de todos modos :P.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño One-shot (aunque sea realmente una tontería de escrito xD). De hecho, esto me surgió hace tan sólo un par de horas. Ni siquiera me proponía a escribir algo hoy —mucho menos al estar pendiente de la conti del otro fic que llevo—, pero inesperadamente, me puse a redactar en mi hora de almuerzo y esto fue lo que salió xD.

De cualquier forma, si les gustó, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios que tan feliz me hacen n_n.

¡Besos y nos vemos la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach


End file.
